Nothing but Darkness
by el diablo
Summary: ONESHOT. Why hadn't they come after me? It shouldn't take this long. She let out another sob as the feelings of betrayal, hurt, pain, and desperation all flooded her at the same time. And it hit her. It had been too long. They weren't coming.


Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine.

A/N: Hey y'all! Yay! I get a new audience! Okay, just so you know, this is my first Harry Potter fic on this site and it's a _whole_ lot different than anything I've ever written before. It's very morbid; but that's not why it's different...Anyway, enjoy!

Oh, and this _is_ a _one-shot_ people!

Nothing but Darkness

Darkness.

That's all there was.

That's all she'd seen for days, or had it been months? Hell, it could have been years and she wouldn't have been any the wiser. All she knew was that she had been kidnapped during the height of the final battle, or what they believed to be the final battle, disappearing and reappearing in a very unfamiliar place. But the face she had seen wasn't so unfamiliar. In fact, it was a face she hadn't expected to ever see again.

_She stared into the familiar cold eyes, wondering what had happened to make this person turn out this way. Maybe it was foolish, or perhaps she had hidden feelings, but her heart reached out to the boy. She looked at him curiously, ignoring the tears that were forming as she reached for her wand. But he was faster._

_He snatched the wand away from her grasp and snapped it in half right there in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock and she moved backward slowly, searching for anything she could to use as a weapon. But he wasn't stupid. A cruel smirk made its way onto his face and he grabbed her arm, shoving her into an unseen room. _

_She fought against him, doing all she could to remove herself from his grasp; she never imagined herself being so weak. He finally let go, backhanding her and watching with delight as she fell to the ground, holding her face and staring up at him in disbelief._

Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes were bloodshot. She had hoped that she could get through to him, prayed that maybe, deep down, there was a sliver of goodness in his heart. But that had been a fool's dream. That boy was pure evil and she would never forgive him.

Of course, he hadn't killed her yet. That had to be something. _Perhaps_, she thought, that sliver of hope coming forward once more, _Perhaps he's trying to help me after all. Maybe he's trying to get word to the others without being too obvious. _And just like that, she started believing once more. Believing that the others would come for her, believing that she would make it through this, and believing that she hadn't given up hope.

This was how she spent most of her days, pondering how she'd get away; never _why_ they'd taken _her_. She decided early on that she didn't care what the reason was as long as she made it out in one piece. Apparating was impossible, for the room had been sealed off, not allowing anyone to apparate in or out.

She sighed as she lay down on the cold, hard floor. It had been a while since he had come back to see her. She figured he was busy with whatever it was he'd be busy with. It was strange, the longer his absence the more she desired his presence. Perhaps it was because he was the only person she had seen or talked to in a long time.

Yes, it was true. After a while she began opening up to him. She told him of her plans and dreams. She didn't mind that he never answered her back, just sat there, seemingly not even listening. All that mattered was that he was _there_.

She felt tears forming in her eyes once more and she didn't even bother to hold them back this time. She missed her friends and her family dearly. She couldn't help but wonder what they were doing now. If she was still here, then that meant that Voldemort had gotten away once more, otherwise she would have been able to go free. She let out a sob and pulled her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth slightly.

_Why hadn't they come after me?_ That was the question running through her mind at the moment. She couldn't help but feel a tad bit betrayed. _It shouldn't take this long._ And then she started to panic. What if something happened after she was taken? What if they were all…killed? She let out another sob as the feelings of betrayal, hurt, pain, and desperation all flooded her at the same time.

And it hit her. It _had _been too long. They weren't coming.

A body suddenly materialized into the room from a door only visible from the outside. The girl didn't bother to look up at who it was; it could only be one person. She felt him sit down beside her head and stroke her hair softly. Shivers went up her spine and she turned to look at his face.

She gave a low gasp as she stared into his eyes. Something was different, something she couldn't quite place. She sat up slowly so that they were at about the same level and she continued to stare at him curiously. Before she could move or say anything, a pair of strong arm wrapped themselves around her small frame, pulling her close.

Her eyes widened as she heard him sniffling and she tentatively put her arms around him as well. It was odd. He was never really an open person and she never dreamed that she would see him in such a way. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly pulled away; he seemed ashamed.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He said timidly and regretfully; she gave him a startled look. But before she had the chance to ask "Why?" his lips were on hers.

At first she was too shocked to do anything other than stare at him, but after a few minutes she tried to pull away; he wouldn't let her. Deciding that the only rational thing to do would be to kiss him back, she did just that, praying that he would let go soon.

Unfortunately her prayers weren't answered and she soon found herself on her back, him on top of her. Her heart was beating faster as he continued to kiss her. She kissed him back every now and then, unsure of what else to do.

Eventually his lips left hers and he began to trail kisses down her neck while his hand made its way up her shirt; she froze. _Oh God, he's going to rape me!_ Was all she could think as she tried once more to escape his grasp.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as he removed her shirt, and then his own. His rough hands traced the outline of her body, starting at her hips and making their way up to her breasts. She held back a whimper as his hand found its way under her bra and started massaging her breast. But it soon left to trail back down her stomach, stopping at the waist of her pants.

He slowly began pulling them off, all the while kissing her face and neck. He then broke away from the kisses, removing her pants completely. He then unbuckled his belt and removed his pants as well. He then paused, staring down at the girl he'd become strangely close to over the months. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but he didn't have a choice.

He recaptured her lips and he could taste her tears and the guilt became stronger. He slowly removed her underwear, tossing them gently aside. He then removed his own boxers and went back to kissing her, and to his surprise, she was kissing him back. His tears began mixing with her own.

She cried out when he entered her, tears still rolling down her cheeks. He paused for a few seconds to make sure she was okay before continuing. He started out slow, not really wanting to hurt her, trying his best to forget the rest of his assignment.

He quickened his pace when she relaxed a little, knowing that she had given up. He hated seeing her this way and he hated that he was the reason for it. He never wanted to cause her so much pain, but he was too much of a coward himself.

When he was done, he pulled out of her and grabbed his boxers from the floor beside him. He then pulled his pants back on and threw his shirt over his head. He watched morosely as she brought her knees up to her chest once more, not even bothering to redress.

She was broken. And it was his fault.

He sighed dejectedly and helped her back into her clothes. He then sat down and pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth. He didn't bother to hide his tears as he realized his time was running out. He held her closer and noticed that she was trembling, but the tears had stopped.

He didn't know what to do; he really wasn't a murderer. If there was any way out of this, he would get her as far away from these people and back to where she belonged. Though, he wasn't sure if that would be helping her or not at this point.

She knew what was coming; she could see how sorry he was when she looked into his eyes. But she didn't understand why it was necessary to take her innocence. Nothing would come of it if she wasn't around anymore. To be honest, it was that that finished her. She didn't feel anymore. She was just…empty.

She tightened her grip around him and closed her eyes. She tried her best to fall asleep, not wanting to feel the pain in its full extent. He smoothed her hair out of her face and held her just as tightly. He couldn't do it.

Three hours had passed and he was still holding her. She had fallen asleep hours ago, but he hadn't worked up the courage to finish her off. To be honest, he had gotten word out to some members of the Order and he hoped that they would get here soon. But so far, nothing.

He listened for footsteps, the sound of battle, anything. But all he heard was the slow breathing of the girl in his arms. He knew he couldn't leave this room until the job was finished and they'd soon come and finish her off themselves.

Sighing, he laid her down gently and stood up. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and moved over to the invisible door. _Just a little longer._ He thought, glancing back at the sleeping girl.

That's when he heard it. There was a battle taking place somewhere outside of the room. They had made it in time. He sighed in relief and slid down the wall, bringing a shaking hand up to cover his eyes as tears of gratitude made their way down his pale cheeks.

Now, all he had to do was make sure nothing happened to her until the battle was over.

She stirred a few times, but she never fully awoke. He could still hear people fighting and shooting spells every once in a while and he wondered if it was ever going to end. Just then, something or someone hit the door to the room; he panicked.

He quickly grabbed her blanket and threw it over her body. He then resumed his pacing in front of the unseen door. The noise came again, only this time it sounded like someone was trying to enter. A sudden wave of hopefulness was sent throughout his body because he believed it was someone from the Order; since he was sure everyone here knew how to get into the room.

Across the room, the girl suddenly sat up, wide-awake. She glanced around the dark room, unable to see anything. Her eyes quickly adjusted though and she met the no longer cold, but worried eyes of the boy who'd been her only company for the longest time.

He hissed at her to get back down, but it was too late. The door burst open and a Death Eater barged in, glaring at the boy as he pulled his wand out. The boy had no time to react as the curse was muttered and he watched in horror as her eyes widened slightly before she collapsed to the ground, no longer moving.

Anger boiled inside him as he turned his wand on the Death Eater. He muttered the same curse and watched happily as his body too, fell rigid to the floor. He kicked it once before running over to the fallen prisoner…no, she was more than that; she had become a friend.

New tears came to his eyes as he held her limp frame close to him. Somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with her. But he couldn't save her.

Two more people entered the room and stared in horror at the scene in front of them. Tears of hatred and grief raced down the taller one's cheeks and he pulled his wand out and yelled the first curse that came to mind. The boy on the floor had just enough time to turn and look at the new arrivals; sorrow, grief, and most peculiarly, relief showed in his eyes as he whispered that he was sorry. But it was too late, the boy was hit and he too, succumbed to the same fate as the girl.

Nothing was left.

Nothing but the boy grieving over his lost love.

Nothing but the darkness.

A/N: I'm going to be evil and not give any names. But, if you're curious and would like to know, I can always email the answer to you. Please review and let me know what you thought! Ooh, and have fun guessing!


End file.
